DSPGaming
Phillip "Phil" Burnell '''(Born April 1982), known on YouTube as '''DarksydePhil, or DSP '''for short, is an active member of the LP community on YouTube, which he joined in 2008, and '''Twitch.tv, which he joined in 2013. He formerly did business with blip.tv,' '''when his YouTube channel, darksydephil, was suspended due to copyright strikes. However, due to a number of users submitting complaints to the blip.tv staff regarding the incident involving racist remarks during his Dead Space 2 demo playthrough, he was shortly banned from the site. His nickname, "'The King of Hate'," originated from his outspoken attitude and honest, often voicing strong opinions that are not so popular within the gaming community. He plays games on a variety of platforms including the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and the PC. He also owns a PlayStation 2, mainly used for retro-replays (rarely). A fan donated a Nintendo Wii to Phil, which he used to make Wii game playthroughs. Around August 2011, Phil bought the Nintendo 3DS. On February 22, 2012, Phil bought the PlayStation Vita. On November 18, 2012, Phil bought the Nintendo Wii U. On November 15, 2013, Phil bought the PlayStation 4 and the Xbox One on November 22, 2013. On July 11, 2014, he recieved his brand new, up-to-date Gaming PC (Cyperpower PC Custom Rig) after his previous Gaming PC was heavily outdated and was filled with many problems. He regularly films playthroughs of games on all systems except for handhelds, for which he does not have the means to capture footage, with the exception of the Nintendo 3DS, in which he now has the means via capture card to capture footage directly from the system. Phil is known to voice his opinions about games and other subjects. As well as doing playthroughs of games, he is a former pro-Super Street Fighter II Turbo player, and he has won and placed high in several EVO tournament events in the past. He used to attend tournaments whenever he could and film/uploads matches from the events; he no longer does so. In June 2012, Phil and his friend John Rambo attended E3; since then, Phil has covered the event from home. Phil lived in his parents house until 2004, and then again from 2007 to 2009. In 2009, he moved into a condo in Connecticut, and lived there until 2014. In June of 2014, he and his girlfriend, '''Leanna' (A.K.A. Panda Lee), moved to Seattle, Washington. About DarksydePhil Over the course of his YouTube career, Phil has had 7 (2 currently active) channels on YouTube. These channels are: #DSPGaming - Main channel (active, primary channel used mainly for his video game playthroughs and fighting game videos) #THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS - (active, secondary channel, used for Hateful Truth review videos, updates, trips, and vlogs) #DarksydePhilFFXIII - (inactive, used to record the Final Fantasy XIII playthrough) #THEKINGOFHATEHD - (inactive, replaced by TheKingOfHateVlogs) #DarksydePhil - (inactive, original channel that he used since the very start of his YouTube career back in 2008, until it was constantly suspended and was almost on the verge of being banned. Channel is now mainly used as a archive channel for his older videos) #DSPStreetFighter - (inactive, formerly used for fighting game gameplay. Replaced by DSPGaming. Last video uploaded to the channel was the last part of DSP's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 fan appreciation) #RedDeadDSP - (inactive, used to record the Red Dead Redemption playthrough/multiplayer + Undead Nightmare DLC playthrough and L.A. Noire playthrough) Phil also has a twitter account called: @TheyCallMeDSP Phil owns the "Smark Guys" series, where he and co-host John Rambo talk about WWE events and other wrestling related news. The series was temporarily given to John's YouTube channel, JohnRamboPresents, but was eventually migrated to Phil's full-time vlogging channel THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS. It is also live streamed on Twitch.tv at DSP's channel, DarksydePhil. DarksydePhil was laid off from his former job (a desk job at Helicopter Support, Inc. in Trumbull, CT) in 2010. Afterwards, he tried to obtain a job as a YouTube partner and succeeded. Unfortunately, his adsense account was banned on his first attempt being partnered due to "fraudulent ad clicking activity," so he decided to move over to blip.tv, a rival video streaming site to YouTube. However Darksydephil's Blip.tv account was banned, forcing him to return to YouTube in early 2011. He currently has a job on YouTube full-time, while working with Machinima, with his three partnered channels: DSPGaming, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS '''and '''DSPStreetFighter (defunct). He also live streams daily on Twitch.tv at his Darksydephil channel. Website: TheKingOfHate.com Here is a list of the Gaming Systems/Handhelds that DSP currently owns: *'PlayStation 2' (rarely used to film, mainly for retro-replays) *'PlayStation 3' *'PlayStation 4' *'PlayStation Vita' (not used to film any playthroughs) *'Xbox 360' *'Xbox One' *'Nintendo Wii '(donated by a fan, rarely used to film) *'Nintendo 3DS '(Able to capture footage from the system via 3DS capture card) *'Nintendo Wii U' *'Gaming PC' (Cyberpower PC Custom Rig) *'Sega Genesis ' *'Sega CD' *'Sega 32x' Content Project 7 Project 7 has been officially abandoned and no more episodes will air. Phil started a short series called Project 7 on his old channel, DarksydePhil. It only lasted a for a few videos. He later in late 2011 surprised his fans, by telling them he was bringing the show Project 7 back, and later at a Project 7/ DarksydePhil panel at a convention, he screened it for a select few. It recieved positive feedback. The show's comedy was made up of inside jokes for long time fans, and jokes based on video games that many know and love. As of January 2012, Project 7 had begun on YouTube. The cast for the show is Phil (as himself), John Rambo, Howard, OJ (Other John) as misc. characters, and members of the YouTube channel Respect the Pact. Respect the Pact filmed and edited the show, and added all special effects and post-production. The music for the show was played by the video game metal/rock bands: Year 200X and Armcannon. However, as of late 2012 the series was indefinitely suspended as Respect the Pact had a shift in priorities and were unable to continue filming/editing the series. With DSP's move to Seattle, Washington, it appears the series is officially canceled. Weekly Video Series This is a list of video games in which Phil does on a weekly basis. *Ultra Street Fighter IV Online Multiplayer (On Hiatus) *Tomadachi Life (NIntendo 3DS) (On Hiatus) Current playthroughs This is a list of the current playthroughs that Phil is currently doing. NOTE: Whenever he concludes a game, move the title of the game to either the "Completed Playthroughs" or "Incompleted Playthroughs" sections to how he ended the playthrough. Examples would include that on the title of the final part of a playthrough, Phil would simply put: (Final) then some positive or negative comment summarizing his overall experience with the game. Or, if he declares that he cannot continue a game due to certain cicrumstances, the title would probably say on the final part of the playthrough: (Final, fuck this) or some other negative comment. *Tales of Xillia 2 *FIFA 15 *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 3DS) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Currently on hiatus due to Phil being unable to capture footage of the game on PC with his current capture software. He will consider re-playing the game in the future through the Xbox version, emulated on the Xbox 360. However, if he were to do so, he will have to start the game completely over from scratch.) Upcoming playthroughs NOTE: Please, do not post upcoming playthroughs of games that have not been confirmed by Phil. Currently, his upcoming playthroughs are taken from his Week in Preview/Release Day Unboxing series. *A game from the Hitman HD collection (in consideration) *Yakuza 4 Completed playthroughs Incompleted playthroughs As well as all of the playthroughs finished, some playthroughs will never be done or finished for various reasons. Those playthroughs and reasons are listed below. Specials Game of the Year At the end of the year, Phil holds a countdown to which game he thinks is his Game of the Year (GOTY). He rewards a game with this title for being the most appealing and impacting to him, as well as praising the game for its overall outstanding lasting appeal. Since 2009, these are the games that Phil has deemed "Game of the Year" in his honest opinion. DSP's Game of the Year 2014 - TBA DSP's Game of the Year 2013 - The Last of Us DSP's Game of the Year 2012 - The Walking Dead: The Video Game (Season 1) DSP's Game of the Year 2011 - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DSP's Game of the Year 2010 - Red Dead Redemption DSP's Game of the Year 2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Ongoing series *Ask the King *The Hateful Truth *Smark Guys (w/ John Rambo) *Week in Preview *Release Day Unboxing *Channel Update *DSP Tries It *Project 7 (Abandoned) *HATE Live Podcast The Hateful Truth The Hateful Truth is a series that deals with Phil's likes and dislikes of games he has recently played, and are somewhat synonymous with reviews. 'The Hateful Truth rating scale' *1-2: Utter Shit *3-4: Crappy *5-6: Decent *7-8: Pretty Good *9-10: A Game of the Year Contender/An Amazing Masterpiece 'The Hateful Truth episodes and ratings' *Episode 1: Red Faction Guerilla Special Edition (Xbox 360), 7/10 * Episode 2: Batman Arkham Asylum (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 3: WET (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 4: Street Fighter 4 (Xbox 360, PS3), 8/10 *Episode 5: Youtube Beta Channels, 0/10 *Episode 6: Borderlands (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 7: Halo 3: ODST (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 8: Bayonetta (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 9: Darksiders (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 10: Alan Wake (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 11: E3 2010, DSP, 4/10 John Rambo, 2/10 *Episode 12: Army of Two: The 40th Day (Xbox 360) 2/10 (missing, possibly deleted) *Episode 13: Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Xbox 360), 7/10 | Halo Reach (Xbox 360) - 7.5/10 | Dead Rising 2 (Xbox 360) - 7.5/10 | NBA Jam (Xbox 360) - 7/10 | Enslaved (Xbox 360) - 6.5/10 | Alan Wake DLC (Writer) (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 | Medal of Honor (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 | Comic Jumper (Xbox 360) - 7/10 | Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii) - 8/10 *Episode 14: Fallout: New Vegas (Xbox 360, 8.25/10 | Vanquish (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 15: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 (Xbox 360), 6/10 | Time Crisis: Raging Storm (Xbox 360) 7.5/10 | The Shoot (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 | Fable III (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 | Indigo Prophecy (Xbox 360), 8/10 | Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 16: 007 Blood Stone (Xbox 360) 5/10 | GoldenEye 007 (Wii), 6/10 | Kinect Adventure (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 4/10 | Dance Central (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 7/10 | Sonic Free Riders (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 2/10 | Kinectimals (Xbox 360 - Kinect), 4.5/10 *Episode 17: Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 18: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 19: Sonic Colors (Wii), 8/10 | Splatterhouse (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 | DK Country Returns (Wii), 8.25/10 *Episode 20: Epic Mickey (Wii), 3.5/10 *Episode 21: DNF and the Media $hitsh0w (PC), 6.5/10 *Episode 22: Alice: Madness Returns (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 23: Shadows of the Damned (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 24: Dungeon Siege III (Xbox 360), 7/10 *Episode 25: Back to the Future: The Video Game (PS3), 6.5/10 *Episode 26: Catherine (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 *Episode 27: Transformers: Dark of the Moon (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 28: L.A. Noire (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 29: Motorstorm Apocalypse (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 30: F.E.A.R. 3 (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 31: Bastion (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 32: Captain America: Super Soldier (Xbox 360), 5.5/10 *Episode 33: Infamous 2 (PS3), 7.75/10 *Episode 34: No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise (PS3), 6.75/10 *Episode 35: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron (Xbox 360), 5.75/10 *Episode 36: Deus Ex: Human Revolution (Xbox 360), 9.25/10 *Episode 37: Bodycount (Xbox 360), 3/10 *Episode 38: Madden 12 NFL (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 39: Dead Island (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 40: Resistance 3 (PS3), 6.5/10 *Episode 41: Warhammer 40k: Space Marine (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 42: Driver: San Francisco (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 43: Disgaea 4 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 44: Supremacy MMA (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 *Episode 45: Rise of Nightmares (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 46: Gears of War 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 47: X-Men: Destiny (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 *Episode 48 (w/ John Rambo): Gunstringer (Xbox 360 - Kinect), DSP 6/10, John 5.96/10 *Episode 49: Spider-Man: Edge of Time (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 50: RAGE (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 51: Dark Souls (PS3), 8/10 *Episode 52: Batman Arkham City (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 *Episode 53: Sonic: Generations (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 for non Sonic fans and 8/10 for Sonic fans *Episode 54: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3), 9/10 *Episode 55: Battlefield 3 (PC), 7.75/10 | Modern Warfare 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 56: Saints' Row The Third (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 57: Assassin's Creed: Revelations (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 58 (w/ John Rambo): Rayman Origins (Xbox 360), DSP 8.5/10, John 8.13/10 *Episode 59: Need for Speed: The Run (Xbox 360), 4/10 *Episode 60: WWE '12 (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 61: Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii), 8.25/10 *Episode 62: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Xbox 360)/PC), 9.5/10 *Episode 63: Amy (Xbox 360), 2/10 *Episode 64: Neverdead (Xbox 360), 4.5/10 *Episode 65: Final Fantasy XIII-2 (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 66: The Darkness II (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 67: Twisted Metal (2012) (PS3), 7.75/10 *Episode 68: Asura's Wrath (Xbox 360), 4.75/10 *Episode 69: Binary Domain (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 70: Dungeon Hunter Alliance (PS Vita), 5/10 *Episode 71: Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One (PS3) (w/ Panda Lee), 5.5/10 *Episode 72: Silent Hill: Downpour (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 73: Mass Effect 3 (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 74: Golden Sun Dark Dawn (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 75: Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon CIty (Xbox 360), 5.75/10 *Episode 76: Ninja Gaiden 3 (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 77: Blades of Time (Xbox 360), 6/10 *Episode 78: Yakuza: Dead Souls (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 79: Super Mario 3D Land (3DS), 8.5/10 *Episode 80: Journey (PS3), 7/10 *Episode 81: Uncharted: Golden Abyss (PS Vita), 7.5/10 *Episode 82: Prototype 2 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 83: Mario Kart 7 (3DS), 7/10 *Episode 84: Sniper Elite V2 (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 85: Max Payne 3 (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 86: Diablo 3 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 87: Dragon's Dogma (Xbox 360), 7.75/10 *Episode 88: Lollipop Chainsaw (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 89: Spec Ops: The Line (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 90: Lego Batman 2 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 91: The Amazing Spider-Man (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 92: Darksiders II (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 93: Sleeping Dogs (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 94: Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 95: New Super Mario Bros 2 (3DS), 7/10 *Episode 96: Resident Evil: Revelations (3DS), 7.75/10 *Episode 97: Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (Xbox 360) - for Tekken fans, 8/10 and for common gamers, 6/10 *Episode 98: Borderlands 2 (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 99: Resident Evil 6 (Xbox 360,) 9/10, for co-op / 7.5/10 for single player *Episode 100: Dishonored (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 101: 007: Legends (Xbox 360), 3.5/10 *Episode 102: The Unfinished Swan (PS3), 7.5/10 *Episode 103: Medal of Honor: Warfighter (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 104: Tokyo Jungle (PS3), 8/10 *Episode 105: Assassin's Creed III (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 *Episode 106: Halo 4 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 107: Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 108: Playstation All Stars Battle Royale (PS3), 7.5/10 *Episode 109: The Walking Dead (PC), 9/10 *Episode 110: Hitman: Absolution (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 111: WWE '13 (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 112: Scribblenauts: Unlimited (Wii U), 7.5/10 *Episode 113: New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U), 8/10 *Episode 114: Far Cry 3 (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 115: Anarchy Reigns (Xbox 360), 7.25/10 *Episode 116: Devil May Cry 2013 (Xbox 360), 7.5/10 *Episode 117: Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, 8.5/10 *Episode 118: Dead Space 3 (Xbox 360), 8.5/10 *Episode 119: Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (PS3), 7.25/10 *Episode 120: God of War: Ascension (PS3), 7.25/10 | Gears of War: Judgement (Xbox 360), 5/10 *Episode 121: BioShock Infinite (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 *Episode 122: Dead Island Riptide (Xbox 360), 4/10 *Episode 123: Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 124: Metro: Last Light (Xbox 360), 8.25/10 *Episode 125: Fuse, 5/10 *Episode 126: The Last of Us (PS3), 9.5/10 *Episode 127: Deadpool (Xbox 360), 6.75/10 *Episode 128: Grand Theft Auto V (Xbox 360), 9.5/10 *Episode 129: Beyond Two Souls (PS3), 9/10 *Episode 130: The Wolf Among Us Episode 1, "Thumbs Up" *Episode 131: Batman: Arkham Origins (Xbox 360), 6.5/10 *Episode 132: Battlefield 4 vs Call of Duty Ghosts, 4.5/10 (Battlefield 4), 6/10 (Call of Duty: Ghosts) => skip both on current gen, Maybe buy Battlefield 4 on Next-Gen *Episode 133: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Xbox 360), 9/10 *Episode 134: Knack (PS4), 7/10 *Episode 135: Ryse: Son of Rome (Xbox One), 3/10 *Episode 136: Dead Rising 3 (Xbox One), 9/10 *Episode 137: Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U), 8.25/10 *Episode 138: Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare (Xbox 360), 8/10 *Episode 139: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, 5/10 *Episode 140: Thief (PS4), 6.75/10 *Episode 141: South Park: The Stick of Truth (PS3), 9.5/10 *Episode 142: Titanfall (Xbox One), 6.75/10 *Episode 143: Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (PS4), he concluded that he couldn't appropriately give the game a score, quoting: "I can't give it a score, its not a game, its a demo" *Episode 144: Dark Souls II (PS3), 9.5/10 *Episode 145: inFAMOUS: Second Son (PS4), 8/10 *Episode 146: Murdered: Soul Suspect (PS4), 7.5/10 *Episode 147: Watch_Dogs (PS4), 9.25/10 (Final Hateful Truth review recorded in Connecticut due to Phil's move to Washington) *Episode 148: Destiny (PS4), 4.5/10 (For average gamer) Due to unorigional content and boring gameplay Commentary style Darksydephil's style of comentary is brought on by his honest (yet at times controversial as well as highly ignorant and lacking in common sense) opinions and thoughts on a situation in a game that he's playing. He will speak aloud with his strong viewpoints and usually appeal to his fans and new viewers alike. He is well known for making jokes based off of the characters, the story, the music, and events within the game he is playing. Sometimes he will have a duel commentary with his friends (e.g John Rambo, Howard, PandaLee, etc.). He and his friends will sometimes talk about recent events inside and outside a video games and will both poke fun (bash) at the game in general, which also appeals to his fans. Problems and criticism Phil has a lower back injury, in which the disc between his L4/L5 vertebrae is severely herniated. He can't stand up for too long, can't be too physical, and can't sit in a certain position for too long. DSP has had several copyright issues on YouTube. He had copyright strikes on games such as God of War III and Legends of Wrestlemania, and most notably, GTA IV: The Lost and the Damned. Due to copyright strikes, DSP's original channel Darksydephil was temporarily shut down, which caused him to create a new channel named DSPGaming. However, the copyright strikes were proven to be false and actually submitted by game publishers from Ubisoft. As of today, DSP has not had any major copyright issues since becoming partnered with Machinima in 2011. DSP was laid off from his office job of 5 years in September 2010 due to the bad economy. He has been a Machinima partner on YouTube since early 2011 and has been doing video-on-demand full time as his occupation since then. He first pursued Google Adsense, but was kicked out of it when he received notice from Google that they suspected "fraudulent ad clicking activity" during the period of November-December of 2010. After this, DSP migrated his videos over to another video sharing website named blip.tv, but was subsequently banned from there as well (see below for full explanation). But since 2011 has been partnered with Machinima Respawn as a director with no team, making him just some guy and not a real director. As of March 2013 Phil also regularly streams on his Twitch.tv channel, Darksydephil, and is currently partnered with the website; as of yet, no issues have arisen with his live streaming. Due to DSP's controversial style of commentary & raw gameplay during his playthroughs, he has been criticized at certain times for not paying attention to the controls of certain games during tutorial segments. He is also criticized for complaining about the game not working, or game bugs, when at times the issues are his own fault. However, DSP has attributed this to his comedic persona and has referenced doing similar things since his competitive Street Fighter days in arcades during the 1990's, where he blamed the controls for his losses. There was also the matter of the controversy surrounding his removal from blip.tv for racist remarks that he made during his Dead Space 2 Demo playthrough, in which he roleplays Issac Clarke (the lead protagonist) as the "last remaining Nazi" and refers to the Necromorphs (the game's enemies) as the "Jews". He alludes to dismembering, curb stomping and throwing the "Jews" into the oven for the good of the universe, remarking the horrors of the Holocaust during World War II. However, upon further research it was found that he was simply imitating a Nazi character from the popular Howard Stern show, and that it was actually a group of regular people who submitted real complaints to blip.tv staff to have his channel taken down. Since being parodied/criticized by the group "Retsupurae" in early 2013, common opinion on YouTube has turned against DSP. Some gamers feel that his unedited, raw playthrough videos are "not the proper way to create entertaining content." This has led to a movement of "This is How You Don't Play" montages that use DSP's content as a way to ridicule Phil's more casual gameplay style; in summary, they have issue with the fact that Phil makes a living playing games at a "low" level. In addition, hundreds of videos spreading false rumors ad slander about Phil have run rampant on the internet. DSP has admitted that these montages have become a "bandwagon movement" of negativity against him, and that they have concretely hurt his business. However, thanks to a large loyal following of fans, DSP continues to make a living off of YouTube and Twitch.tv despite all of the negativity thrown against him. Friends John Rambo Whenever Phil wants to play a game co-op or for live commentary, he will most of the time ask John Rambo to join him. They are good friends and always have fun when playing together. John also plays Super Street Fighter II Turbo at pro level and won a slot to represent USA at the Super Battle Opera. He had also beaten Phil in the second round of the SBO qualifiers, making it John's first time at beating Phil in a tournament. He met Phil around 2005, particularly during Evo 2005, where Phil had placed 4th in the finals in the Super Street Fighter II Turbo tournament, and being the only American player on the top list of finalists, while the top 3 were Japanese players. John went to Japan on September 9, 2010 for the Super Battle Opera Tournament, which was held on the 19th of September. He, like Phil, has a YouTube channel named "JohnRamboPresents," where he weekly does a podcast names "John Rambo Presents: The Show" w/his co-host and longtime friend, OJ. John is also a cast member of Project 7. He has many catch phrases are as such: "Would you like some balls?", "Stay ballsy, my friends.", etc. John also co-hosts a long-running pro-wrestling commentary show with DSP named "Smark Guys" that is uploaded to DSP's vlogging channel, THEKINGOFHATEVLOGS. Due to Phil's move to Seattle, Washington on June 23, 2014, he and John Rambo will be unable to do co-op locally on the couch. They will be able to still do Smark Guys, though John Rambo is currently bust finishing up Shnoz-Man. Howard Howard is DSP's other friend, co-op buddy and a cast member of Project 7. Panda Lee Leanna Hangen (Panda Lee) is Phil's girlfriend, who originally lived in Pennsylvania. She is a gamer as well, and has been in a couple co-op playthroughs with just Phil and herself, and with Phil and his friends. She now has her own Youtube Channel, PandaLeeGames. Phil and Leanna are currently living together in a house in Seattle, Washington as of June 23, 2014. Quotes *"This is stupid, man!" *"Nothing I can do!" *"I died instantly!" *"Come on Man!" *"I didn't know that" *"This is bullshit!" *"Stupid game bugs!" *"What the fuck?" *"This is Ridiculous!" *"AUGHHH!" *"I'm pressing buttons!" *"I'm holding block!" *"Are you shitting me?" *"Fuck this!" *"This is fucking stupid!" *"What was I supposed to do?!" *obnoxious laugh* External Links *Darksydephil's Cafepress Shop *Youtube - JohnRamboPresents *DSP Twitter Page *Official DarksydePhil Website *DSP Facebook Page Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber